It's Time to Return
by Winnie1234ever
Summary: It has been 10 years since Haruhi left Japan. Her life, now in shambles, is about running away. Returning home in order to escape the person she fears most in the world, Haruhi must rekindle broken relations, a broken heart, and forge the strength to love again. Those who truly love her will be the ones to guide her through difficult times and bring back the light.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter ONE:**

**10 Years After Graduation **

Boston

"We are celebrating!" Yelled Jessica through the phone, "Come on, it's your birthday and we need to go out and celebrate!"

"I just don't see the point." Haruhi whispered back to her closest friend. Jessica was a year older then me and happened to be Haruhi's peer mentor when she got to Boston for school. At first she came off as scary, her abrasiveness, high-energy, and eagerness to socialize overwhelmed Haruhi when she arrived to America, although it shouldn't have considering her adventures with the host club. However, overtime, Jessica became Haru's closest and most treasured friend, and they eventually ended up in the same law firm together, thus a life long friendship was created.

"What do you mean Haru?" said Jessica, a little more softly. She knew why, but she wanted Haruhi to admit it.

"I think John wants to hangout just the two of us tonight." Haruhi replied hesitantly

'I don't care. I am your sister and I declare this night be about you. I will come to get you at 7:00 sharp so we can make the reservation I made last week in preparation for your big day by 7:30. Dress nice cause we are going dancing after! Byeeee!"

Before Haruhi could reply, she heard the beep of a call ended on her cellphone. "This wont be easy", she thought to herself. John was her boyfriend of two years and happened to be her next-door neighbour in her apartment complex. She accidently tackled to the ground two years ago while she was taking out her compost. She was walking down the stairs when she tripped on her shoelace and landed on him, covering them head to toe with food waste. The next hour had them sitting in the bathtub cleaning the rotten fruit off of each other and laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. She remembers this moment with warmth in her heart, his brown eyes creeping from under his ridiculously long eyelashes, the fact that he had to get on his knees in order for her to reach the carrot peels from his short wavy blonde hair, the tint of rose that crept on his face every time her skin touched his or her eyes met his for a second too long, and the feeling of his callused palms on her hips while his soft lips brushed on hers for the first time. She never thought she would find someone that made her feel as special as Tamaki had before their incident.

For the first couple months, John was the dream guy. He gave Haruhi the space she needed for growth, took her to places that she challenged her, while also excited her. He was her first and currently her only. That night was something she could have never dreamed up, it was so perfectly imperfect that she had decided that it was the perfect way to give in to her sexuality to someone she thought she loved. Once John moved in, things started to shift. The power of their relationship was no longer one of an egalitarian kind, but now one that looked to have Haruhi submit. At first it was the controlling of time, a valuable commodity that most take for granted. Time that was usually saved for brunch with Jess turned into, "You shouldn't eat out, we are saving up for a house", a walk around the park with friends from undergrad turned into, "They are a bad influence on you. You need to remember your goals!", certain outfits turned into, "Who are you trying to impress? Don't cheat on me, you know my past history with my last girlfriend." Once John gathered that Haruhi was starting to submit to his 'subtle' manipulations, his power grew over her. She no longer could make calls to her host friends, as they were trying to take her away or were trying to make him feel incompetent. Her long weekend getaway with Jess to see national parks and cites, soon became her 'secret' rendezvous with her inexistent lover. He was isolating her, taking the life out of her, slowly and surely, making her his. A property he could own. A property that he could control. A property he could instil fear in.

The physical abuses started in the last 6 months. She told no one. The stigma that she felt from being a victim of domestic violence was so strong, that she had a hard time coming to terms to what was happening to her. Jess noticed the emotional detachment first, as she noticed Haruhi talked less about her father and her chosen family (the host club) and only talked about John. Not even in the context of Haruhi and John. It was just John. It wasn't until Jess noticed the bruises that she then confronted Haruhi about it. Denial separated Jess and Haru for months, as Haruhi claimed John was her saviour, whenever Jess brought up the manipulation. It was the night in which Haruhi ended up on Jess's concrete steps with a gash along her temple that Haruhi came to realize how much trouble she was in. She tried to leave several times, each time being bombarded with calls, texts, and flowers whichever safe house she chose to sleep in for the night. Every time, his sweet words would guide her back into his grasp and he would restart his cycle, sucking the life out of her until he could own her completely.

Haruhi was currently in this grasp, leaving john 2 months earlier and coming back to him like he was drug within the week. Things had intensified faster then they usually have in the past. He was becoming more physically violent, making fear Haruhi's biggest motivation to not leave this time. Thankfully, he had not sexually abused her…yet. She knew that there was a very high probility of that happening and she knew she needed help, but she had not spoken to her father or any of her host club friends, except Tamaki, in 14 months. Tamaki would definitely not speak to her. Jess just bought a studio apartment in the heart of Boston and Haruhi couldn't bare to ask for anymore from her then she already had. Haruhi's finances were questionable, as law school was not cheap. Trapped, that is what Haruhi felt. Trapped and utterly alone.

Haruhi looked at her clock, 5:00pm, she could get dressed and head to Jessica's before John got home, that way she wouldn't have to explain or worse, beg for his permission (something his often made her do). She braided her hair into a half pony, curling the rest of her shoulder length brown locks to create some volume. She pulled a navy blue long sleeved sating body con dress. Its modest above the knee length fit her age but the tight fitting fabric still had her feeling confident. To complete her look, she took her favourite black block heels and a gold chocker and headed out the door. She texted Jess that she was going to have a glass of champagne at hers and to ready to celebrate, while she popped into the cab.

7 HOURS LATER

"HOW DARE YOU." He yelled

"It was just dinner John" Haruhi cringed

"YOU'RE A SLUT, you know that right? You deserve what sluts get." He yelled as he slid his belt off of his pants.

She knew she was in trouble, she knew she needed to escape or she would die. "Calm your breathing" she whispered to herself as he slowly made his way to her. "Check your surroundings" She chanted to herself, "Find something to protect yourself." She saw a wine bottle on the kitchen counter and knew she needed to get closer. She slowly started inching to her right, all while John started to chuckle.

"I always found you more attractive with the look of fear in your eyes, you know that right?"

A quick flashback crept into Haruhi's mind. "Your emergency go bag is under the couch. Your passport, some cash, clothes, and toiletries, all there." Jess said as she slid the small bag under Haruhi's gray sectional. "I wont need that." Haruhi laughed nervously. "Mmm" Jess mumbled.

"Get the go bag and run" Haruhi though to herself, as she came out of her vision. John felt the change in her demeanour, she changed her oura to one that needed to escape, to one that had a tinge of power, just enough to get away from him. That made him more furious. He took his belt and whipped it against her face, just hard enough to have her fall the ground, screaming in agony. What he didn't notice, was that on her way down she had grabbed the wine bottle. As he grabbed her hair to pull her face back up to his, she smashed the bottle of merlot against the side of his head, knocking him unconscious. She wasn't sure how long she would have, so as fast as she could muster, she went for her go bag. Just as she was unlocking the door, she started to notice movement in her living room. Her mothers voice came to her, "This is it. Run. Please, just run." And with that she sprinted down the stairs, leaving everything.

"Where to miss?" the cab driver asked as Haruhi entered the yellow cab.

"Boston Logan." She replied "And please hurry" She touched her face, dark red liquid spread on to the hands which were once held by someone she thought loved her.

"It's time to return." Her mothers voice came again. "I'm scared" she replied to the voice inside her head.

"I know, but it's time to come home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

_**Japan:**_

"Dr. Ootori, sir!"

"Ugh, what do you want now?" thought Kyoya, "What is it" he replied nonchalantly turning around in his chair in his office. He did everything right. Graduate ahead of his original class in Undergrad, top of his medical school class, and was now a renowned neurosurgeon and researcher, and waiting on his fathers decision as to who would wear the crown of the head of the Ootori group.

"She is on the move sir." He panted

"Did you run here or something?" Kyoya replied, annoyingly looking out at the busy streets from his corner office, which happened to be on the 12th floor of the hospital. "Who in the world are you talking about, I have too many patients for you to use laden terms"

"It's Haruhi Fujioka sir."

At the sound of her name, his muscles tensed, he blood ran cold. She hadn't made any sudden movements since she moved to Boston. He hasn't talked to her since she decided to stay in Boston. Gripping to his chair handles, he slowly turned to his assistant whose one job was to monitor the commoner. "I want a full brief on the situation."

Even she couldn't deny her body's subconscious feeling of comfort as she stepped off the plane and on to Japanese soil. She was home and although she denied it for years, she always new that she should and had to come back home. This is where she belonged, this is where she was meant to be.

"Welcome home." The voice in her head whispered

"Maybe I should go to a doctor…" Haruhi thought to her self as the voice in her head continued to beckon to her.

"No doctor will ever make me leave you. I have always watched over you, you just didn't want to or need to hear me until now."

Haruhi chose to ignore the voice. "Well, I have no checked bags so I might as well go and hail a cab. I wonder if dad will be home…will he even want me?" Haruhi quietly whispered to herself.

As she looked down at her phone, for the first time since being in America, she noticed she had 58 missed calls from John.

"You need to get a new phone number, he will never let you go" said the voice.

"You're right" replied Haruhi, as she strode towards the cellphone plan kiosk for travelers. It was then that she noticed the sign. A man, dressed in a classic suit and tie and a fancy looking cap stood at the gates with a sign that elegantly painted her name. Curious, she walked towards the sign only to find the man knew who she was.

"Welcome home, Ms. Fujioka." He greeted her with a smile, taking her duffle bag.

"He looks kind" she thought to herself. "Umm Hello sir, but I don't know if you have the right person…"

"Please call me Hibiki, I was sent for you by your family. Please follow me to the car and I will take you home."

For no known reason, Haruhi followed the kind man towards the car lot. He was tall, probably around 40 years old. He looked like he had traveled, maybe being a driver gave him those opportunities. As they got to the black Mercedes sedan, Haruhi suddenly became nervous. What was she doing, walking to a car lot with some man she didn't know? After what she had just endured, why would she fall into a situation like this? "I thought I was smart" she cursed to herself. Just as she was about to turn around to run, a tall, dark figure got out of the car. She recognized his onyx hair, his glasses, but his body had changed. He looked like a man, built with lean muscle, a protective demeanour, but no black notebook.

"Get in the car Haruhi." He said indifferently

Never even replying, she slowly moved her body into the back of the car. She slid on to the leather seat. The car was the perfect temperature for the hot Japanese summer, but she felt hot. She hadn't spoken to him in about six years. She lost communication when she fell out with Tamaki. She completely understood why. Her rejection of Tamaki meant that his loyal family would follow him into heartbreak. They would support him and she would have to find a new family. Jess. "I should text her and let her know I'm okay." She thought to herself while pulling out her phone.

"Don't use that." He said coldly "It will track your movements once you send a text."

"Oh." Haruhi squeaked as the car drove into the city. She couldn't bare to look at him. Out of the host members, it was always Kyoya that she admired. He was intelligent, collected, strategic, but also kind without being preachy. She commended the times when he fought his inherent kindness to seem cold and calculated. It wasn't in his nature to be cruel, he had to work hard to do that, and she liked to think that she was the only one that really saw that of him. She saw him, saw him for who she was.

He palms were sweaty, "Get your shit together, you are Kyoya Ootori" he whispered to himself. What would she think? He hasn't spoken to her in six years, after Tamaki asked everyone to give her some space to forgive him, and the rest of us, for his carelessness. He was sitting in the car waiting for his trusted driver, Hibiki, to escort Kyoya's most prized possession. He didn't have to imagine what she looked like as a woman. Kyoya had set up a Private Investigator in Boston right after the Tamaki incident to keep track of the girl. He had the PI give monthly updates: her whereabouts, friends, jobs, illness, and even … boyfriends. Pictures of her at Fenway park, pretending to enjoy American baseball, to pictures of her during her first appearance in court. Kyoya had ensured her safety in America. Originally he wanted to he keep his distance, most likely never telling her about it. How could he explain his irrationality? He didn't even know why he was doing it. It was as he saw a small womanly figure approach the car, that he knew why…

He saw her hesitation. He grabbed the handle of the back door, pulling himself out of the car. God his body hurt. After his discussion with his assistant, who was hired to directly contacted the PI, he needed to let off steam. It was then that he went to his family's gym, where he pulled weights, hoisted up bars, and depleted his muscles. He would have to fire the PI for missing the abuse, as if Kyoya would've known, he would've been in Boston within 24hrs to take her, to make her safe again. He would bring her home.

"Get in the car Haruhi." He said, trying not to show emotion.

Without a word she slowly slid into the back seat.

After about 40 minutes, Haruhi finally gained the courage to ask where they were going. "Where are you taking me?"

"Your father doesn't live here anymore, you have no where to go. I am taking you to my families cottage until you can get settled." Kyoya replied

"Where is he? I assume you know."

"He left, when you stopped communicating. He is safe. His sadness doesn't consume him…" he turned to the small figure beside him "anymore."

With that Haruhi shut her mouth. Not only did she stop the ties with her host boys, but she couldn't bare her fathers overwhelming concern for her to come home and marry Tamaki, so she cut him off too. Although she knew that her father wanted what was best for her, she didn't want a future or see a future as a Suo.

"We are here." Kyoya said.

She looked out of the window and was quickly reminded how rich the Ootori clan was. The "cottage" was bigger then most domestic dwellings. It was a gothic style building, built up with sandstone, making it look like an old colonial castle.

"Come." He said firmly as he opened his door. Catching her flinch, Kyoya knew he would have to show her more care then he had before. He got out of the car and motioned Hibiki to grab her bags and head inside. Going to her door, he slowly opened it. A single tear was sliding down her cheek. Kneeling down, he took the back of his finger and ran it across her cheek to wipe it away. "Come Haru, you are safe now." He said softly as she turned to look at him. It was her expression which almost broke him "Stay strong Ootori" he said to himself.

She looked at him. "He will protect you, trust him." The voice said quietly in her head. She couldn't move and he sensed it.

"I'm going to pick you up, Haru." He informally addressed her. Tears started to stream down her face as she linked her arms around his neck. He scooped under her knees and brought her closer to his chest. "His body as definitely changed" she thought to her self. She could feel his hard and defined chest against her body.

He felt her nuzzle into his neck, still crying, but finally less tense. He walked her into the grand cottage, where he spent most of his time. It wasn't his families, it was his; a gift to himself, his safe place, a place where he could think and sometimes not have to think. He had them decorate it minimally; keeping the colours of the décor in line with the colours of the forest that surrounded the cottage grounds. On the outside, the cottage looked like an old century Scottish castle; however, the inside was completely modernized. A marble fireplace welcomed visitors and was surrounded with vintage style rugs. Marble countertops graced his large kitchen, which was lit mostly by the floor to ceiling custom windows he had put in to allow for as much natural light as possible. After working and living in the city for so long, he learned that his mind and body craved the outdoors, craved the silence and content that nature has for its surrounding; therefore, having large windows that opened to a large porch which backed onto his own private lake benefited his being. His furniture was kept in a modern but 60's vintage style, all in hues of dark greens, browns, and greys. The designer suggested that Kyoya complement the nature colour scheme with gold accents, and he honestly was quite pleased with her suggestion. Doorknobs and kitchen cabinets were adorned with gold finishing, creating a cottage modern vibe, but still keeping the natural warm effect he longed for.

"She probably hasn't eaten anything." He thought to himself. He looked down to ask her what she wanted for dinner to find her sound asleep in his arms. "Okay, you win for today." He whispered. He climbed the curved stair well, which brought him to a grand hallway, once dark and cold, now open and war, he took her to his guest bedroom. Placing her down on the king sized bed, he gazed down upon her in awe. "Remember the last time we were in a room together?" he asked her sleeping body. He chuckled to himself, remembering how he tried, in an over-dramatic fashion, to prove to her the impact of gender and sex regardless of one's views of their gender and sex. He moved her brown hair out of her eyes, she had kept it short and it honestly fit her well. Tomorrow he would bring a female doctor in to inspect the injuries to Haruhi, to ensure her health and well-being. When she was ready, he would bring in a therapist, so she could deconstruct what has happened to her and how to move forward in strength. Sliding a blanket over her womanly figure, he instinctively kissed her forehead, "sweet dreams, my haru" he whispered.

Kyoya walked downstairs to see Hibiki waiting for instruction. "Kyoya sir, would you like me to stay here with the girl?"

"Yes, you will keep an eye on her and get her anything she needs when I am not here. I need to the office to cancel all of my appointments for the week." He turned to Hibiko, "Thank you for getting her to the car."

Hibiko smiled at his master. He knew Master Kyoya would never love another, even if he ended up marrying the girl his father picked three years ago. Hibiko had been with Master Kyoya since the Hosts club inception, and even then, he sense that the young Ootori could not escape the gril of the female host…not even 13 years later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

She awoke to beams of light streaming into a window she didn't even knew existed. Twisting in the cotton sheets, she soon became aware that she was no longer in America, she was no longer in her double bed fashioned with cheap sheets from a giant department store. Her body was engulfed in the finest cotton, the fluffiest pillows, and a bed the size of her childhood bedroom. "Green." She said aloud. That was the colour of the bed spread. Hues of soft greens were complimented with grey accents and gold finishes. She thought she would be able to lay in such beauty and comfort.

Not before long, a ray of sun brought her out of admiration for fine bedroom furnishing. She slowly stretched out of bed and swung her legs to the floor. The cold hardwood surprised her sense, yet felt completely warm and comforting to her feet. She walked towards the large bay window, which was also furnished with grey cushions, and peeked out of the window. Rubbing her eyes to make sure she was lucid, she realized that she was staring onto a beautiful lake. The lake was engulfed in a layer of fog, presumably from the nights rain showers, yet Haruhi had never seen anything like it. The deep navy of the lake seemed to morph into the grey of the fog but was juxtaposed with sharp greens from the surround forest. "Wow." She said, as she spotted a flock of birds at the shore. Lost in her thoughts, she heard a soft knock coming from her bedrooms door. Instantly she felt fear, something she had come accustomed too in the last month, "Breathe, it is the one we need to trust. You are safe" whispered the voice.

"Haruhi, are you awake? May I come in?"

The Onyx host member waited outside her door hesitantly, wondering if she needed space. But not long after he called for her, tiny footsteps pedalled across the floor. Slowly she opened the door.

"Kyoya."

"Good morning Haruhi." He said with a small smile throwing his hand palm up to the small host, "It is time to get you something to eat."

"How uncharacteristic of him" she thought to herself. His chivilery was usually saved for the guests and she wasn't used to being on the receiving end; however, she took his hand any way. She followed him down the open hall, which was lit by the natural rays of the sun, down the staircase and towards the kitchen. A female, in a chefs coat, worked fast paced at the kitchen, setting a pot of coffee and a pot of tea on the small wooden dining room table.

"Sit." He said

Within 5 minutes, the table was filled with fresh cooked omelettes, fish, toast, fruit, rice, and other small pastries. Haruhi's eyes lit up, if there was one thing everyone knew about her, it was that she loved food.

As they ate in silence, Haruhi started to feel the uncomfortableness of the situation. How did he know she would be back? Did he know about her current situation? How did he know about her father? Why didn't he talk to her after Tamaki? Where was everyone else?

Kyoya started to sense her tense energy as she started to eat. Maybe the food gave her enough power to realize where she was, who she was with, and what she was going to have to go through. To dissolve this desolate breakfast he simply turned to her and said, "I guess we will need to start a new tab for you."

"There he is." Thought Haruhi, as he snapped her out of her endless black hole of questions. "I guess so." She replied with a chuckle, very well knowing she would never in a million years be able to pay this debt off. "You'll probably start it the minute you found out I was coming to Japan, eh?" she said in a not so subtle way of trying to get answers.

"Hmm, you bring up a good point." He said out loud, bring his index finger to his chin to think.

She observed him in this moment. He was always beautiful in his own way. His creamy skin mixed with his perfect bone structure helped a lot, but what Haruhi was always transfixed with, was the way he was in these moments. He was completely oblivious to everything but the exact thing he was perplexing. It was almost child-like when they were highschool, but now as a man, it was as if he was a great scholar, waiting to be chiselled from marble.

"How?" A single word from her mouth skewed him from his thoughts. "How did you know?"

"I've always made a point in knowing Haruhi. Even though we aren't children anymore, it is still in my best interest to keep an eye on all the hosts. We have a reputation to uphold, we were a business after all." He replied cooly, trying not to give up his secrets to the young lawyer.

"Bullshit." She annoyingly replied.

"America has really changed you." He retorted, very well knowing a comment like that would bait her.

She saw that look in his eye, she wasn't going to play this game of cat and mouse. She was more trained at this then he was.

"So I guess I have a stalker now." She said, trying to keep her cool.

"Interesting." He thought to himself, "I always loved a woman with self-control". Thoughts about Haruhi and self-control eased there way into his mind, he felt himself stiffen. "God dammit." He cursed to himself, "calm down, she only just got here." He wiped his mouth with the linen napkin, "Haruhi, I think stalking is the least of your worries right now."

His tone had gone from smart and snarky to worrisome and soft. She looked at him in shock, how did he know. What exactly did he know? Tears started to well up in her eyes, and he soon regretted statement, wishing he could retract it. "How…?" was all she could muster.

"I had you followed…ever since you left us. To make sure you adjusted. To make sure you thrived. To make sure you were…safe…" he said

"Safe? To make sure I was safe?" she yelled, getting up from her chair. Tears now actively flowing down her face, "you had me followed yet you missed the biggest flight risk in my life? Since when do you mess up Kyoya? Huh? You say you want o keep me safe, so you follow me, yet I was trapped in danger for a year! A YEAR! And you sat there at your desk doing what, thinking about how much money you'd make this year? Thinking about whether or not you should deal with your daddy issues? I can't believe you! Keep me safe…hahaha all I can do is laugh as mend my broken bones, as I ice my black eyes, and as I hid my bruises…" she was ranting now. Even as she was spewing out word vomit, she knew she was just projecting her emotions on to him. Yet he took it and he took every word and calculated how much of a failure he was.

"I failed." He simply stated.

"That's an understatement." She replied, regretting it as soon as she saw his face. He looked as if she had just murdered his family; pain, agony, longing, regret, and sadness filled his eyes.

His hand twitched at the table, wanting to reach for her, to comfort her. But who was he to do that? Why would he deserve that, of all people, he should never be entrusted with her care. She watched as he contemplated with himself. For some reason she felt an urge to kneel down and cup his cheek, to tell him it wasn't his fault and that she was glad to be home and safe with him. But her words stiffened her and the air between them. All she could do was turn and head back up to her bedroom, tears flooding her face. "you messed up." She whispered to herself.

"He will forgive you." The voice whispered back.

She didn't bother ignoring it, "How? After what I have said."

"Love will guide him to forgiveness." Replied the voice. Haruhi was confused.

"What does love have to do with any of this."

The voice chuckled, "You will see. But more importantly, you must help him seek forgiveness for himself. His heart will not survive long if he believes that he was the reason you were held captive."

"Forgive himself? What for?"

"Think about what you said to him. I bet he was already thinking that before you even landed here."

Haruhi thought to herself…"No." she stopped right before her door. Turning around, she ran downstairs back to the kitchen. She would hold him close to her and explain her moment of weakness when yelling at him. She would explain that nothing would have changed and that he saved her the minute she got home. But his kitchen chair was empty. She was alone…once again.

"Safe? To make sure I was safe? You had me followed yet you missed the biggest flight risk in my life? Since when do you mess up Kyoya? Huh? You say you want o keep me safe, so you follow me, yet I was trapped in danger for a year! A YEAR! And you sat there at your desk doing what, thinking about how much money you'd make this year? Thinking about whether or not you should deal with your daddy issues? I can't believe you! Keep me safe…hahaha all I can do is laugh as mend my broken bones, as I ice my black eyes, and as I hid my bruises…" he ran her words through his head as he headed towards the forest. There was clearing half of a mile in where he went to clear his thoughts.

"You are a failure." He thought to himself.

Looking down at his hands he noticed bits of rain coming down. Looking around, he noticed that it wasn't rain, the drops were tears, tears of despair. Despair at the fact that he couldn't protect the only woman he has ever truly loved.


End file.
